Joey Songfic
by SetoKaibaLover111
Summary: Pretty simple songfic using the song "Joey" by Sugarland. Basically, Joey gets drunk and gets into a pretty bad wreck. Please read nad review. Rated M on the safe side


Alright, so I haven't been on in a very long time, but I was listening to my music player and figured that I just couldn't let this idea go. I had to write it out and all that good stuff. So here we are, a lovely puppyshipping songfic to the song "Joey" by Sugarland.

"**song lyrics"**

_Flashbacks_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh (Or Joey and Seto WOULD be like kissing in every episode) and I do not own the song used in this fanfic!

"**What if I said yes, what if I'd gone out that night? What if you'd turned left, then everything would have turned out alright. What if I spoke up, what if I took the keys? What if I'd tried a little harder instead of always trying to please?"**

"_Dammit Joey, put down the damn bottle!" Kaiba growled out in rage towards his boyfriend, something he didn't normally do, but the blonde had finally gone too far this time. He was drunk, Kaiba was tired of dealing with him, and if that blonde tried to get a kiss in public one more time, Kaiba wasn't sure what he was going to do. Joey Wheeler was being a total embarrassment to him; there wasn't any other way to put it. Joey growled in return, no stranger to Kaiba's temper throughout the years and he defiantly wasn't afraid of getting into a scrap, even if the man was his boyfriend of a year. "Maybe you need to loosen up some Kaiba! Ever thought of that? Come on, go out dancing with me. Let's leave this stuffy party and just have some fun, you and I. What would it kill you! You never spend any time with me, you know, your fucking boyfriend!" That was it, Kaiba was tired of Joey yelling out their problems and his disappointments for everyone at the party to hear. After all, this wasn't just some ordinary party. This was Kaiba Corp.'s celebration party for being on top of the corporate world for 25 years and Kaiba just had to be there. As CEO, everyone would notice if he just slipped off somewhere just for a little alone time with his boyfriend. No, even if Joey begged him, he wouldn't shake his duties to the company. "I told you that you didn't have to come to this Joseph, but you insisted and now you'll just have to deal with it. I won't take you somewhere else while this is still going on. So just…go find one of your los…friends and leave me to my business. Besides, you spell terribly of alcohol, go sober up outside or something. You're embarrassing me Joseph." The blonde stared back at Kaiba, his brown eyes growing colder by the second. "I'm embarrassing you huh? Well, fine. I don't need you to take me anywhere Kaiba. I drove myself here and I can drive myself away. Now then, if you'll excuse me, I'll stop being such an embarrassment to you." _

_He shouldn't have let the boy walk away; Kaiba knew that as Joey turned away from him. After all, Joey was clearly drunk as could be and driving in such a condition just wasn't acceptable, but something seemed to stop Kaiba as he reached out for the boy. Something inside of him stopped his body from reaching out and pulling Joey back into his arms. "Fine, then go." That was all he could seem to say as he watched Joey walk out of the large event room and towards the parking lot. He heard a car start just outside, knowing that Joey would still be heading towards the club without Kaiba, instead of turning left back to their home, the Kaiba Mansion. No, Joey wouldn't let Kaiba get the best of him, the brunette knew that well. His boyfriend would go out and have fun, then laugh about it all later, Kaiba was sure about that._

"**Joey, I'm so sorry. Oh, can you hear me? Joey, I'm so sorry"**

Kaiba stopped, seemingly frozen with the cell phone pressed against his ear. All that could be muttered was a simple "No…" as he listened to what the person on the other end said. Thirty minutes later, Kaiba was kneeled beside Joey's hospital bed, tears streaming down the man's pale face. "Joey…no…God Joey!" He pressed his hand against the blonde's face, letting the tears still fall onto Joey's lifeless cheeks. "I shouldn't have…Stupid! So fucking stupid! I knew you shouldn't have…Joey please come back to me." A cough filled the room, making Kaiba jump slightly as he turned around and faced the doctor by the door. The doctor sighed softly at the sight, and then his eyes went straight to Kaiba. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Mr. Kaiba, but I figured you would like to know how Joseph is doing."

The blue eyed man got to his feet then nodded. "Yes, I would actually. Will he…make it?" The eyes of the doctor grew sympathetic then, and that was all Kaiba needed for more tears to come streaming down. "Are you aware that he was way over the intoxication level Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Wheeler was in a very serious wreck because of it. Luckily, the person in the other vehicle wasn't hurt as bad, but Mr. Wheeler wasn't as lucky. He is very shaky right now Mr. Kaiba. We're trying to hold onto his life as long as we can, but my advice to you is if you have anything to say…do it now. Get your goodbyes wrapped up, just in case."

"No…He can't leave me like this. We…we were going to have a real family and…and we were going to have the lives that were never given to us, our children were going to have the childhood that we were never granted…I can't say goodbye to him now! I just can't! He can't die like this! Do you hear me Joey, you can't die like this dammit! You can't do this to me!"

The doctor sighed then slipped back to the door. "I'll leave you alone to speak to Mr. Wheeler privately. Please, keep it down though Mr. Kaiba. We do have other patients that need their rest." With that, he was gone, leaving Kaiba alone with the beautiful blonde, lifeless on the bed. "This is my fault. You should have never been there. You should have been relaxing at home…I made this happen…"

"**What if I'd said no? What if we never fell in love? What if we'd gone slow or a little bit faster and broken up?"**

"_Joey, I told you what time that I would be home right?" Kaiba was fixing his tie when another pair of hands wrapped around his waist and began to tug on it playfully. "You mean, what time we're coming home Seto. I told you, I'm going with you to this. We're in things together, you know that. I want to be there with you for this. It's important to you right?" Kaiba turned around, smiling down at the blonde. "Yes, it is and I'm pleased that you actually wish to join me Joey. It…means a lot to me to actually have someone there that I don't feel uncomfortable around." The blonde's brown eyes began to sparkle a little more as he pulled Kaiba down for a quick kiss, though it didn't stay that way. Soon, the tie that Kaiba had just tightened became loose under Joey's fingers. "You really want me there Kaiba? Even though I'm not some super important businessman?" Kaiba smirked slightly as his kisses went down the other male's now exposed chest. "Of course I want you there Joseph, and you are very important, to me. To hell with what the other's think about you or us for that matter. I want you there because I want the most important man in my life there with me." Joey chuckled a bit then as his fingers trailed down Kaiba's back. "I thought that was Mokuba, the most important in your life." He soon regretted saying such a thing though as Kaiba repaid the remark with a sharp bite to Joey's neck. "Hush. Less talking, more love making." _

_Joey whimpered softly as Kaiba pulled off his pants then began to tease his inner thigh with kisses. "S-Seto, we have to go or we'll never make it to the celebration on time." A simple growl was Joey's response as Kaiba pulled away from the male's thigh, and then gave the blonde a quick kiss. "Yes, I suppose that you're right, even if I don't agree with it. Hurry up and get dressed again. We'll pick this back up when we get home tonight. I love you Joseph." The blonde blushed as he wiggled out from underneath his lover and pulled his pants back on. "I love you too Seto."_

"**Would I know this hurt? Would I feel this pain? Do you know that with all I have left in my very last breath I will call your name? Joey, I'm so sorry. Oh can you hear me? Joey, I'm so sorry."**

Kaiba touched Joey's still lips softly. "Joey…I'm so sorry. I…please forgive me. I should have never said…You're not an embarrassment to me Joseph. I love you so much. Please, come back to me. I need you more than anything, so don't leave me. You were right. I never spend time with you like I should, and I should have planned something special for us after the celebration instead of just assuming that you would be fine and find entertainment there. Please, Joseph, I need you here with me. Mokuba needs you, I need you, and we can't lose you. You're more important to me than the company and I should have put you first Joey, I am sorry for all of this. I should have kept a better watch over you. Then maybe…you wouldn't be here right now fighting for your life…"

The blue eyed man ran his fingers through Joey's blonde hair then and sighed softly. "How can I ever make up for this Joey? Please, wake up and tell me how I can get your forgiveness for the neglect that I've dealt towards you? It seems the only time I ever pay attention to you is in the bedroom, but you need more than that my puppy. You need my continuous love and attention, don't you? I swear, if you open your eyes, you'll have it until the day I die. Please Joey."

"**Were you sad were you scared? Did you whisper a prayer to be free? Was it quiet and cold was it light or too dark to see? And did you reach for me? Joey, I'm so sorry. Oh, can you hear me? Joey, I'm so sorry."**

A groan came from the bed, bringing a smile to Kaiba's face as Joey slowly began to open his eyes. "S-Seto…oh God…Seto…" The blonde began to cry, though Kaiba quickly wiped the tears away before kissing Joey's forehead. "Joey…you're alive…I was so afraid that I would lose you. I'm so sorry Joey." The blonde closed his eyes and sighed softly then. "Seto, I'm the one that should be sorry. I knew that I shouldn't have gotten behind that wheel, but I was pissed that you were ignoring me, and I was tired of watching you being friendly with a bunch of people that didn't really give a shit about you. I just…I lost it and figured that if I went to the car, you would go after me. Then, when you didn't, I still wanted to get out of there, for even more reasons by that time. So…I got inside and then…it just all goes from there. I…did I kill someone Seto?"

Kaiba shook his head as he pushed Joey's blonde hair away from his face. "No, you didn't kill anyone Joey. They faired off better than you did actually. You shouldn't have gotten behind that wheel, and I shouldn't have let you get behind it. You're right; I should have gone after you because…you're more important than those businessmen. You're my boyfriend Joey, and I should have taken better care of you there. I said some horrible things in there that I hope you forgive me for. Joey, you're never a disappointment to me, never. Please, forgive me."

A smile came to Joey's face as he listened to Kaiba speak. "Of course I forgive you Seto, if you forgive me for being so stupid tonight. I knew this it was important to you and…I did some horrible things to you in return. I never meant to get so worked up. I am so sor-"

Joey didn't get to finish though as Kaiba quickly kissed the man. "I love you Joseph." He whispered out as Joey blushed, trying to process what had just happened. "I love you too Seto."

"**Joey, I'm so sorry. Oh, can you hear me? Joey, I'm so, Joey, I'm so sorry. "**

And there you have it everyone. Sorry that it's so short, but it was just a little quick something that I came up with one night. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry that the ending was sort of fluff, but I figured, he thought his boyfriend was going to die. Of course even Seto Kaiba would be a little fluffy, don't you think? xD Anyways, here it is and please comment if you have enough time to do so. I hope to get some more up soon.


End file.
